


The Bake Off

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Other, Tony Being Tony, Tony can bake, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Bucky wants to know who else is baking.





	The Bake Off

After every big event when Bucky got out early to bake the team something he found that there was something already baked. After asking Jarvis about it he got the privacy protocol speech. Meaning that who ever it was wanted to keep it a secret. The only thing that really bothered him was that no matter how early he got up there was still a bake waiting for them. He wouldn’t even mind that if it wasn’t that everyone thought that it was him making them. He wanted to know who was baking these beautiful and amazing things. 

One week they had macaron with different colors matching the colors of the Avengers. The Almond flavored cookies quickly became one of Bucky's favorite. He tried to make them after they had all been eaten. However, they either burnt or didn’t hold shape and ended as flat cookies.

The next week they had black and white cookies that were tiny. They were the size of the top of the soda can. Buck would be lying if he said he didn’t just love them. By the time that the others arrived he had eaten about half of them. The others where a little mad about that after they had one of the cookies. Then he got a bunch of pats on his back about how good they where. When he protested they ignored him.

The next week was one of his number one favorites throughout all time. It had been a rough day of BARF the day before. He had to stop the sesion ealy and had a minor freak out. The next morning the was a Mary Berry Fraisier cake waiting for him. It had a letter saying that they were sorry for how yesterday had gone. He took the cake and carefully went back to his room. He then grabbed a plate and a fork without being seen. That cake was for him and him alone. He asked Jarvis if he could be made aware when they were baking so he could help them. Jarvis took a few moments before answering that they would love the company.


End file.
